Doubtful Hope
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: Saint Walker's thoughts on Razer's mission to scour the universe in search of Aya. Does the first blue lantern question hope? Takes place after the series. One-shot.


Saint Walker lightly bounded from treetop to treetop. His hands were clasped behind his back, the danger of falling did not linger in his mind. He was calm, his footing sure with each landing.

He paused and gazed up at the distant stars. It was already dusk and the stars were beginning to show. It really was a lovely sight.

"Impressive view, is it not, Saint Walker?" Ganthet approached with his silent hover.

"Indeed. It is quite beautiful." Saint Walker replied serenely.

"Yet, something troubles you?"

"Yes. It is brother Razer that I worry for." A rare frown crossed his face. Worry didn't come naturally to him. Hope was his guiding light and worry only clouded that light.

"And why do you worry for him, Saint Walker?"

"He still searches for Aya, brother. The blue ring that follows him he still has yet to wear." Saint Walker raised his wrist and gazed at his ring. The blue lanterns could sense when their ranks grew, when hope burned even brighter.

"And his hope makes you worry?" Ganthet raised a thick white eyebrow in puzzlement.

"No. His hope is true. It has nearly extinguished the flame of rage in his heart. But, brother, if she is not out there waiting for him...?" Saint Walker trailed off feeling conflicted between his doubt and his desire for hope to be rewarded.

"Hope is hope no matter what it might lead to." Saint Walker gave in to another small frown at this. This was not a pleasing response.

Ganthet turned and started to leave then stopped. "I will say this, though. Along with the retired Science Director, I had designed the AI, also known as Aya. I was in charge of the creation of the Interceptor more than that of Aya, but I did program Aya with a key aspect that keeps my hope for her return burning bright."

Saint Walker turned toward Ganthet. His eyes widened the smallest fraction and his hands fell to his sides in his surprise. "What programming is it, brother?"

Ganthet turned and smiled at the blue lantern. "I programmed her with the desire for self-preservation. She will do whatever she can in order to survive."

"I wonder if the programming still exists then..." The exiled Guardian raised both eyebrows this time and Saint Walker elaborated. "Brother Razer visited Odym shortly after the manhunters were defeated. He asked that if we heard any information regarding Aya, to contact him. While he was here, we discussed their relationship. He explained how he had grown from feeling her no more than a computer to loving her." Saint Walker smiled at the memory. "He also told me how Aya was first thought to be...gone. He told me how he mourned for her, felt no reason to go on or to hope." He sighed, saddened at the thought of hope being completely lost in any being. "She returned to him then and he feels he'll find her yet again. But the first time she sacrificed herself to save him. This time she deleted herself to save the universe. Does the programming still exist?"

Ganthet smiled at the blue lantern's analysis and at hearing his say so much at one time, which was quite rare for the blue lantern. "Oh, Saint Walker..." He chuckled and turned yet again. "Perhaps you should visit Zameron and ask the the Star Sapphires to teach you the power of love. Love can accomplish many things. Young Razer's love for our lost friend is what created such a burning hope in his heart and it is why she sacrificed herself twice. It makes people do foolish things for others. Now then. I believe I shall go see how Brother Warth is doing. Perhaps do some meditating before retiring for the evening." He floated away having said his piece.

Saint Walker gazed back up to the stars. He wondered over their conversation.

Suddenly, a comet shot through the sky. Saint Walker wondered if it was merely his tired eyes playing tricks on him, but the comet had almost seemed to be tinged in green.

He smiled. Yes. Hope would reunite poor Aya and Razer. He smiled and started back to their meditation altar. His thoughts were no longer filled with worry, but instead were filled with curiosity as to how and when hope would preservere.

* * *

**I have been wondering for a while now about this. When Razer went off on his journey there, well what does our hopeful blue lantern think of it? I also wanted to see what it'd be like for a blue lanern's hope to waver (though we all know they'd never lose hope).**

**I don't own any of GLTAS sadly. Please review and comment. Thank you!**


End file.
